1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a treadmill roller structure; in particular, the instant disclosure relates to a roller structure in a treadmill device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern world, dense metropolitan population and crowded living environment make it difficult for the city residents to find appropriate locations for sport activities and fitness exercises. To address such an issue, indoor sport equipments, such as treadmills, exercise bikes or skiing machines are developed. These equipments can be installed indoor, thus breaking the spatial constrains and temporal limitations.
In a conventional treadmill, a drive belt is employed to drive the rollers. In a conventional setup, a front roller and a rear roller are respectively installed at the front side and the rear side of the base, and a treadmill belt is then set between the front roller and the rear roller, thereby enabling the treadmill belt to cyclically rotate for a user's jogging. Power is transferred through a belt placed between the front roller and a motor, and the power output axle of the motor is connected to one end of the belt, while the front roller connected to the other end thereof. Therefore, as the motor operates, the belt brings the front roller to rotate, and the front roller in turn links the treadmill belt, so the treadmill belt can cyclically rotate between the front roller and the rear roller.
However, separate installations of the motor and the front roller in a prior art treadmill may cause following drawbacks. It is required to reserve space in advance for placement of the motor n the treadmill base, so the area taken by the treadmill can be exceedingly large which may not be suitable for domestic applications. Besides, the configuration of separately installed motor needs to use an additional belt to bring the front roller to rotate. Frictions exist respectively between the belt and motor output axle as well as between the belt and the front roller, and such frictions neutralize certain parts of motor output power, undesirably leading to partial losses during transfer of motor output power. Furthermore, idle rotations tend to occur in case that the speed of belt transfer becomes too fast while the contact friction between the belt and the front roller is insufficient, so the power output from the motor may not be efficiently transferred the front roller, thus also resulting in unwanted partial losses in motor output power during power transfer.
Accordingly, in view of the amendable drawbacks illustrated as above, the inventors of the instant disclosure, based on long-term studies along with profound technical and theoretical researches, provide a design disclosed herein which effectively improves the defects set forth in the aforementioned texts.